


【SF】滋味

by Niu_Tomato



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Frisk (Undertale), Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you."
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niu_Tomato/pseuds/Niu_Tomato
Summary: *詐屍，多年未碼字的連復健也稱不上的東東*其實是群活動，其他老師的作品請見tag，獻醜了orz*草過草稿的草生作品，無邏輯無劇情OOC預警*有私設，福無性，以少年、他代稱*新年快樂壓各位，但是這篇有BE預警喔
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)





	【SF】滋味

**Author's Note:**

> *詐屍，多年未碼字的連復健也稱不上的東東
> 
> *其實是群活動，其他老師的作品請見tag，獻醜了orz
> 
> *草過草稿的草生作品，無邏輯無劇情OOC預警
> 
> *有私設，福無性，以少年、他代稱
> 
> *新年快樂壓各位，但是這篇有BE預警喔

Sans記得那孩子說過他喜歡雪的氣味。

在石壁鋪就的天幕下，在幽光粼粼的流水岸，在微微擺動的蘆葦邊，在Frisk右眼處頂著枚玫紅色的圓圈，笑著接納骷髏怪物的惡作劇後——人類一眼望進怪物那對漆黑的、應被稱作雙眼的空洞裡，輕聲詢問對方不久前是否仍逗留在那座銀白色的小鎮。嬌小的人類說，Sans的帽衫上有一股沁涼的氣息，像是松針上的落雪。

Sans偏頭聳聳肩，不置可否。

新年前一天，連續不斷數日的大雪暫歇，Sans在洗澄過後的藍天下迎接他今年的最後一位客人。

位於駕駛座的少年推開黑色休旅車的車門，長年於國境南方奔波的他在踏上雪地的同時扯緊肩上的圍巾以抵禦北鎮凜冽的風，卻沒有從手中的日程表中挪開視線。距離上次雙方相見過了將近一年，又抽高不少的Frisk終於抬起頭，對著骷髏怪物展露比肩朝陽的微笑。

今年的兩族交流新年晚宴選址落在小小的北鎮，身為活動企劃之一的Papyrus一大清早就幹勁十足地出門前往現場，而把替人類摯友接風洗塵的任務留給懶骨頭Sans。

骷髏雙手插兜，半窩在柔軟的沙發座墊裡，與隔壁人類腰桿挺直、平穩端著餐盤的坐姿形成對比。Frisk手中的銀叉沒入那盤漿果色澤的黏稠物中轉了三圈，盤中的長條物——也許是麵條——便規整地盤在叉齒間，繼而被送入人類口中。多年前少年第一次品嘗Papyrus手工意麵的場景與現實微妙疊合，那時Frisk幾乎將五官皺成一堆的表情令Sans差點忍俊不禁。不祥的氣味瀰漫在整個空間裡，時不時刺激著他的嗅覺，他抬眼望向氣味的來源再瞥了一眼端著它的人類，棕髮少年細細咀嚼著，面色沒有一絲變化，甚至打算再嘗上一口這盤「傑作」。

「嘿，如果你想像去年一樣鬧肚子，你可以多吃幾口，小鬼。」

Frisk捏著餐具的右手一滯，連咀嚼的速度都減緩許多，許久才將那口稀爛的食物吞嚥下肚，嘆了口氣：

「今年Papy沒有往裡面放辣椒啊？」

「這次他加了一整包砂糖、三把羅勒跟一條苦瓜進去，還有別的神祕食材，連我也不清楚。」Sans動了動手指，Frisk手中那盤不可名狀物體和餐具四周泛起藍光，從少年手中飄向骷髏身後幾個貼著「寵物飼料」紙條的錫罐:「別那樣看著我嘛，我們都不喜歡浪費papy的意麵，可惜我沒有胃。」

Frisk目睹那副餐具在重力魔法的作用下將糊狀物滑進其中一個罐子，悠悠打了個轉拐進廚房。終於反應過來的他放下剛才凝在原地的手：「Papy不會發現嗎？」

「為寵物石頭下廚是papy的興趣之一啦。」

少年被這句話徹底噎住，只能開始煩惱起自己午餐的下落。此時一團發光物擄獲他的目光——一個裹在重力魔法中的奶黃色餐包。

「……至少幫我和Papy說他的意麵很好吃。」人類接過不知什麼時候起浮在他面前的餐包，一口咬下。舌尖傳來的疼痛與嗆辣瞬間和口中的空氣揉做一團，直直竄進鼻腔和眼窩，Frisk掩面一陣猛咳，咳得眼角發紅。

Sans的眼眶彎成兩道新月，他從衣兜裡掏出一瓶芥黃色的醬料，對著受害者揮了揮。

「辣芥末醬……」Frisk不停哈氣，試圖緩解被辛味捋得僵直的舌頭。

當年少年扭曲的表情「經典再現」，而這似乎取悅了骷髏，本就張揚的笑容又咧開幾分，甚至從齒縫中傳出幾聲輕快的哼笑。

「嘿，新年驚喜！」

「恕我直言，這嘗起來比Papy的意麵糟多了。」

即便如此，Frisk還是將那個芥末味的餐包吃得一乾二淨，作為報復，Sans硬是被他拖出家門，成為這趟北鎮之旅的嚮導。一路上少年時不時嘶聲吐氣，每當這時Sans就會收到來自對方埋怨的眼神，而骷髏只需要保持臉上促狹的微笑就能讓Frisk沒好氣地跺腳。

北鎮冬日午後難得的晴空很快就被綿綿雲絮遮掩，不久後片片雪花落下，北風一呼，天地間的細雪飛旋起舞。在人類來得及闔上嘴前，一片雪花順著他吸氣的動作飛入他的口中，骷髏怪物看著倏地緊閉雙唇的少年，當著對方嗔怒的視線笑出聲來。

天色黯淡下來，眼中所見是一排又一排的木屋與磚房，大大小小錯落在廣袤的銀色大地上，窗戶透出的暖光同街邊驟然亮起的路燈在昏暗的落雪裡激起一圈圈鵝黃色的漣漪。尚未撤下的聖誕紅襪和春聯撞作一堆，甚至可以在門板上看見壓在聖誕圈下的倒「福」字。外貌與膚色各異的幼年怪物與人類孩子嘻笑著跑過怪物大使身側，踩亂了Frisk和Sans在雪地裡留下的兩對足印。

「北鎮和雪鎮挺像的，真好。」少年勾起唇，凝視著不遠處在雪地裡嬉鬧打滾的孩子們，其中一個戴著鐵灰色織毛帽的人類小男孩趁者同伴不注意往他的領口裡塞了一捧雪。

「你想加入他們？」Sans對著Frisk闔起左邊眼眶，以及他抽搐的嘴角。

「Sans，我今年成年了……」

「還是小鬼頭，一個充滿決心的小鬼頭。」

「……行吧。你這麼堅持的話。」

Frisk提腕看了一眼手錶，距他們出門時分針轉了恰好一圈。少年雙手叉腰，俯首凝視著他的嚮導：「不過，Sans，我先是怪物與人類的和平大使，然後是Sans惡作劇的受害者，之後才是小鬼頭。該走啦，差不多得去找Papy了。」

年度交流晚宴疊上新年將至的喜慶氣氛，渲染進每位與會者的笑容。

這是最安定的時代，戰亂、饑荒與許多疾病被封存在歷史文獻中，晤談與交易成為主軸，信用與資訊皆為籌碼，條規與約定則確保談判結果的正當性與穩定性。

這是最動盪的時代，劍拔弩張溶進言語中，槍林彈雨匿於文句間，首領們的會面是多方較勁的競技場，誰也不知道哪方勢力會將眼前的舵向左或向右扳動多少，誰也不知道這艘名為人類的方舟將駛向何方。

就在這時，絕跡許久的怪物攜帶與人類科技完全無緣的魔法走出傳說與童話，橫空闖進地表世界，驚起一片駭浪。

會場布置中最引人注目的就是懸於屋頂的巨大水晶燈，垂墜而下的水晶吊飾片開明豔的燈光，光芒灑進廳堂內華美的雕飾，流過大理石砌成的地面，繞進女士細軟的髮絲和男士手中的酒杯，但總有被光遺落的角落，而Sans就藏身於這樣的陰影中，穿著與宴會現場格格不入的藍色帽衫。

曾經的哨兵受身在外地的老友委託，在今晚擔任保鑣，對象自然是怪物大使。

著正裝的少年身姿微屈，正側耳傾聽一位烏髮雪膚的女性政要的發言，末了少年朝她露出克制的微笑，雙方舉起酒杯示意，一斟一酌間酒水盡數入腹。Frisk轉身又向另一位政要走去，期間朝Sans點了點頭，清醒得彷彿剛才飲下的只是無味的水。

此前滴酒不沾的人類在宴會上像是破戒般毫無顧忌，才過幾秒Frisk杯中的澄清酒液就又少了一些。Sans是會喝酒的，可他對人類肉體的了解不會勝過一個十歲的人類幼童多少，那孩子從容而得體的表現又令他本就毫無波瀾的心情更加平靜無波。

所以當少年帶著龜裂的從容與酡紅的面頰朝他走來時，Sans挑起了單邊眉骨。

「Sans，」Frisk一手攬著怪物的肩膀俯下身來，臉頰貼著他的顎骨，整個人差點癱在他身上，濕潤的唇瓣呼出的耳語都沾染水汽，在會場的一片喧囂中顯得尤其清明：「幫個忙。帶我離開，一下就好。」

「我們的怪物大使想去哪裡呢？」骷髏指尖光芒微閃，少年胸腔內的鮮紅色靈魂轉藍，慢慢拖著他撐起癱軟的上半身。

Sans聽見棕髮少年在直起身子後鬆了口氣，半晌才回應：「哪裡都行。不，還是有雪的地方吧。」

在和身披紅圍巾的主辦骷髏打過招呼後，Papyrus大方表示之後的宴會能由他和Mettaton接手，於是保鑣帶著大使踏進不再落雪的夜晚，抄著捷徑來到會場後方的一片松林。

解除重力魔法的瞬間Frisk便一頭悶進身旁的雪堆裡，連乾嘔的力氣也沒有。

Sans在少年身旁隨意盤腿坐下，瞥了眼Frisk，沒有動作。

「喝酒感覺真差勁，頭好疼，好熱。」Frisk嘟囔著翻身仰躺在地上，精心打理的髮型亂成一團，還沾著地上的雪。少年的視線聚焦於一人一怪上方的某樣東西，可能是松葉也可能是天上的星星：「聽說宿醉很難受。」

「哈，怪物不會宿醉，所以我無法告訴你會有多難受，小鬼。」

「小鬼」一詞似乎是觸動了Frisk，他蹙眉，雙唇幾度翕動，最後還是嚥下話語，保持沉默。

「Sans，我好懷念雪的氣味。」

骷髏轉頭看著對著天空乾瞪眼的少年：「這麼多年了，沒想到你是念舊的類型呢，Frisk。」

「是啊，離開地底已經是好久以前的事了。我想不起來奶油、肉桂、花茶、熱貓或意麵是什麼味道，我快要只記得松針上的雪的氣息了。」說話的同時Frisk闔上雙眼。

「有些東西我永遠都不會知道是什麼滋味了，酒精是一個。」

「那也挺好的，看起來喝酒不適合你。」

「可是有些東西，不是我不明白它的滋味，它就不存在。」少年停頓了一會兒，隨後語速由行板向快板遞進：「像那位女士，黑髮那位，大概是種族優越主義者，一個我一輩子無法理解也可能無法說服的人……」

少年睜開眼，無意間撞見那對眼眶裡，溫潤的白色光點好像圓月，不可能在除夕出現的圓月。

Frisk的喋喋不休軋然而止，而Sans仍舊沒有動作，只是靜靜地藉著月色描摹少年的臉龐。

「……就當作是喝醉的小鬼頭在說胡話吧。」棕髮少年偏過頭喃喃低語。

「悉聽尊便，怪物大使大人。」Sans也闔上眼眶：「還要回去現場看閉幕的煙火秀嗎？我知道有條捷徑好走。」

Frisk撐起上半身，改為和骷髏怪物一樣的坐姿：「來不及了，這個時候煙火已經開始了。幸好雪停了，Papy最期待這個環節了。」

像是映證少年的話語那般，煙花綻放的嗡隆聲自他們背後傳來，劃破冬日晴夜寂靜，在整片松林裡低低地迴盪著。

一人一怪同時抬眸望向彼此，剎時間Sans彷彿看到煙花盛開後的火星沿著夜色的天幕，擦破Frisk的瞳仁，向著少年的眼底墜落，在那片琥珀色的湖泊上燎起火焰，又與倏地開始湧動的湖水攪和，融成一股難以言喻的溫熱洋流，在他倒心型的乳白色靈魂邊流淌，濃郁而澄澈，醇烈而溫和，幾乎凝成實體的芬芳。

「不過，Sans，我先是怪物與人類的和平大使……」

自記憶深處傳來的語句因時空的拉扯扭曲而變得綿長悠遠而雜糊不清，像是來自在瀑布某處的洞穴裡意外接受到石壁回音的回音花。

Frisk垂眸歛回目光，於是那顆火星直直墜進湖心，熄了。

年復一年，時光的翻飛如同振翅遠行的鳥，不為誰而駐足。

在今年新年前夕，北鎮又迎來一次難得的冬季晴日。

身穿藍色帽衫的骷髏怪物破天荒沒有使用捷徑也沒有窩在家中的沙發軟墊上，而是順著一條許久未走卻記憶猶新的路線在北鎮裡漫步。

外貌與膚色不同的孩子嘻笑著從Sans身邊奔跑而過，踩亂他留下的足印，三兩下跨上其中一間木屋的台階，發出嘎吱嘎吱的聲響。那道門前掛著一個還未撤下的聖誕圈，底下壓著一個倒立的「福」字。

門板被推開，一名戴著鐵灰色織毛帽的鶴髮老人拄著拐杖，給門前的孩子一人一個紅包——幼年怪物也不例外。

Sans兜兜轉轉還是回到了自己的小木屋，庭院內停著一輛紅色的吉普車，車子的主人立在門口，與高個子的骷髏談話。

「tori，好久不見。」

「SANS！」Papyrus昂亮的嗓音打斷了羊女士的回應：「你剛剛去哪了？我們在等你一起去掃墓呢！」

「沒關係的，Papyrus。」Toriel回頭看著自己的多年老友，半詢問半自言自語地接話：「說起來我根本不知道Frisk比較喜歡奶油派還是肉桂派，這孩子生前每次都回我兩種都很美味，雖然聽著很開心但我還是想知道那孩子真正的想法。最後我還是烤了奶油肉桂派，畢竟這是我第一次親手烤給Frisk的派……」

「tori，沒問題的，小鬼確實很喜歡妳的派，無論是什麼口味。」Sans伸手拍了拍老女士的臂膀。

Toriel愣愣地盯著較年長的骷髏怪物，扯出一個有些牽強的微笑：「我知道，那孩子從來不告訴我們他自己的難處。但是如果是從你口中說出的，有關Frisk的事情，我願意相信，Sans。」

骷髏兄弟對視一眼，高個子的骷髏忽然拔高音量，異常熱情地拖拉著Toriel進屋，說是要請她幫忙自己看看要帶給人類的意麵是否合格，羊女士聽到一半臉色一黑，甚至比Papyrus更加急切地走進屋內。

留在外頭的Sans扭頭看著被銀雪覆蓋妝點的小鎮，又一次無端回想起Frisk在地底時，右眼頂著紅墨水向他坦白自己喜歡雪的氣息的場景。

「有些東西我永遠都不會知道是什麼滋味了……」

酒精是一個，他在心底默默接話，默默闔上眼眶。

fin.


End file.
